


Once Upon A Time

by StarkasticAvenger



Category: Marvel, Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-01
Updated: 2016-10-01
Packaged: 2018-08-18 23:24:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8179774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarkasticAvenger/pseuds/StarkasticAvenger
Summary: Tony Stark, a devil in disguise, tries to enjoy living on Earth playing games and tricks on the mortals who inhabit it. Things change when a mysterious bartender is able to resist the gifts from Hell that Tony has. Now the demon on Earth must get use to this newcomer who just so happens to be just like Tony only the exact opposite.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, so I really love the idea of this alternate universe. Comments are always welcomed, don't hesitate to tell me what you think of this. Please and thank you!

   A deep chuckle shook in the throat of the rather sharply dressed man known as Tony Stark. His deep brown eyes flared with a hint of auburn as he eyed a busty brunette at the bar of the club he decided to stalk through. Like an animal hunting it's prey. His suit was more casual than many of his other outfits but it still made him appear to be more sophisticated compared to majority of the loud and rambunctious crowd that seemed to be unaware of his presence. The brunette once again attempted to get the young bartender’s attention by flipping her hair as she ordered her drink.

 

  Tony smirked as he reached up to loosen his vibrant red tie that stood out from his deep navy blue suit. This was usually how things worked. Tony could go unnoticed for hours if he really wanted to, only he loved to play games, and it just so happened that he felt like playing one now. In one swift movement he was off the barstool he occupied and on his feet, swaying as he walked towards the girl and bartender. Now he was noticed.

 

  “My, it seems this young woman has taken a shining to you. Why don't you tell her why it's not going to happen.” brown eyes met the icy blue ones of the bartender, neither one wanting to look away. That bit of information was unsettling to Tony. No one knew it, but Tony is special. He can make people tell him their darkest secrets just by asking. Women would drop to their knees to please him if he thought about it. Men would let him bend them over a table if he merely suggested it. Many called him devilish. He couldn't agree more only those who said it had no idea how right they were. 

 

  Tony Stark has lived for many years. Traveling between worlds. Two worlds to be exact. The one everyone knows as their wonderful Earth, and his “hometown.” Others may have heard of it. While he calls it home, everyone calls it Hell. No one would know it either. Mortals cannot see a devil hiding in plain sight. The only time a human saw him for who he really was, was as they died. Honestly, he didn't look much different. The auburn in his eyes was permanent. A cliche tail with a point on the end was the deepest of black anyone would see, but the thing that caused the most fear was the horns that resembled flames on his head and the dark wings on his back that allowed him to carry those departing to Hell. The only problem was, Tony didn't want to live in Hell anymore. He craved the mortal life. The life among the living.

 

  “I don't know what you're talking about. Did you want a drink? If not I need to get back to helping this customer.” the man behind the counter was what Tony would consider a stiff. Sure he looked more like one than the the man before him, but Tony sure as hell didn't act like one. 

 

  “Come on. I can see it all over that baby face. You're not interested and I bet you want to tell me why.” Tony let the auburn flare in his eyes again. It faded instantly when the man breathed out a chuckle. 

 

  “I'm just not interested. I'm sorry ma’am. But if it makes you feel better, that man over there by the speakers has been trying to work up the nerve to talk to you for about twenty minutes.” 

 

  The brunette smiled at the blonde bartender as she pranced away towards the speakers.

 

  “How odd.” 

 

  “Pardon?” the blonde man sounded annoyed. As if he just realized Tony was still there.

 

  “Well it's just the fact that you resisted my..” Tony eyed the ceiling that flashed with colorful lights as he debated what word would explain his thoughts best.

 

  “Charm?”

 

  Tony smirked, “I was gonna say irresistibility?”

 

  “Is that even a word?” the annoyed look was still stuck on the man’s face. Almost as if he was made of stone and that expression was etched on permanently. Tony internally swore that he couldn't shake this man's composure as easily as everyone else on the planet.

 

  This night was already an interesting one for Tony. It only got worse after the bartender leaned forward, closing the space between the two of them. Lips were so close to one another then far away once again as the blonde continued leaning until he could speak directly into Tony’s ear.

 

  “Just because everyone you’ve met in the world can't see you for what you are, doesn't mean all of us can't.”

 

  Strobe light flashed bright as if on command. Vision was impossible and by the time the club was calm again the mysterious bartender was gone leaving Tony and his thoughts. 

 

_ ‘He knows what I am?’ _

 

__ Tony had never felt fear before. That was a feeling far too human for his liking.

 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

 

  Months later, Tony still hadn't seen the man who caused such confusion. Snow was now sticking to the ground and Christmas carols were being played at every establishment. Tony hated it. So what better way to celebrate his least favorite time of the year than by ruining it for those who enjoy it. Now that doesn't mean seriously injuring people. That would become an annoying process that Tony would have to deal with later. So instead he'd settle on cars mysteriously being unable to start. Coffee becoming ice cold as soon as someone would take a sip of it. Small inconveniences. Sure he could cause mass destruction just by raising his eyebrow, but that was against the rules. He wasn't exactly Satan or the king of the Underworld. He had a boss just like everyone else. Only that boss was the actual Devil. The man Tony wanted to stay far away from. It had been three years since he had heard from anyone down below so Tony considered that a win for now. 

 

  Only it appeared that this year was the year that winning streak disappeared. Tony’s amusement flew out the metaphorical window as he saw him. The bartender. The one who supposedly knows what Tony is. The blonde man look far more relaxed outside of the bar. The outside light showed of how surprisingly good looking the man was only Tony couldn't care less as he abruptly pushed himself off the wall of a small café to make his way over and confront the man about what he meant. Before he could make it across the street, a strong set off hands pulled him back into an empty alley.

 

  “Listen up. Don't do what you're about to do.” a familiar voice hissed in Tony’s ear. 

 

  James Rhodes. The only mortal who knew what Tony was and wasn't dying. The man once fought for his country and nearly died. His near death experience is what caused Tony to enter his life in the first place and ever since then James could see the man as the devil he really was. He could actually tell if anyone was one or not. Before Tony ran from Hell, his job was to bring the damned souls down under. Rhodey, as Tony called him, was being sent there because he had lost his faith in God during a nasty era of the war he partook in. Some almighty Lord if you asked Tony. The paramedics somehow revived the best friend of a demon and for some reason Tony couldn't part with the idea of having a friend. Rhodey was part of the reason Tony left his home in the first place. 

 

  “What are you talking about?

 

  “Mr.Perfect over there. I see how you were just looking at him and I can tell something is up. Whatever it is, leave it be.”

 

  Tony glanced towards the coffee shop the man in question entered moments ago. “And why should I, may I ask?”

 

  Rhodey's face sunk slightly. Just barely enough for Tony to notice. “He's… different. I can see it.”

 

  “James, if he was like me I'd see it too. Maybe your special power is malfunctioning. Besides if he is one of my kind, there's no need to worry. I'm practically second in command down there so no one is as dangerous as me.”

 

  “And yet you're one of my best friends.” Tony chuckled at Rhodey's snarky comment.

 

  “Just relax. I know what I'm doing. Trust me.”

 

  This time Rhodey laughed under his breath. “Ah, yes. Put my trust into the devil.”

 

  “Well technically-”

 

  “I know. Just go. Nothing I say will stop you once you have an idea.” 

 

  The two friends share one last friendly glance towards one another, before Tony walked across the street without looking for cars.

 

**● ● ●**

 

“Alright. Explain yourself.”

 

  The blonde bartender sat in a booth in the far corner of the shop, eyes locked onto a book full of sketches and several unfinished portraits. He didn't even look at Tony as the man approached. 

 

  “Hey. It's very rude to ignore someone.” Tony hissed as he sat down across from his new companion uninvited and frankly uncaring. 

  “Oh I'm not ignoring you. I hear you loud and clear. I am merely waiting for a proper greeting.” a small smile pulled at the blonde's lips. 

 

  Tony began to fidget uncomfortably in his seat as he debated what to say.

 

  “Hi.”

 

  The man continued to smile while his sharp blue eyes continued to avoid Tony's.

 

  “Hello.” 

 

  Tony wanted to growl. This man was a smartass and here Tony was, unsure of how to handle it. 

 

  “Relax. I'm just fucking with you.” 

 

  For some reason Tony did relax.

 

  “Wow, Mr.Perfect swore. You seem much less like a stiff outside of that club.”

 

  The man raised an eyebrow at the name. After shaking his head with a strange sense of fondness he outstretched his arm towards Tony, eyes finally meeting for the second time ever.

 

  “Mr.Perfect sounds too obnoxious. Steve is better.”

 

  Tony cautiously reached out and shook Steve's hand, eyebrow raised as if waiting for an attack.

 

  “Tony.”

 

  “Well Tony, I'm surprised you even recognized me. I mean shouldn't you be more concerned with freezing pumpkin spice lattes everywhere? I hear they're incredible. Just like last year. You'd think people would get sick of them by now but the human mind is an easy thing to distract.” 

 

  Tony opened his mouth to defend himself or to question how Steve knew what he had been up to, but decided against it when Steve laughed. Instead he opted for a nice and calm response for once. 

 

  “My friend was right. You are different.”

 

  Steve continued to smile. “We are both different. We're actually the exact opposite of each other. Only you and I have one thing in common.”

 

  Steve leaned forward like those many months ago. Almost mouth to mouth. Tony felt a shiver down his spine and a wave of heat on his face as Steve continued forward to whisper in his ear.

 

  “We aren't from this world.” 

 

  Tony looked at Steve with his eyebrows furrowed in confusion. “Where are you from?”

 

  Steve merely smiled before he gracefully got up and placed a hand on Tony’s shoulder.

 

  “Have a heavenly day, Mr.Stark.”

 

  As Steve walked to leave Tony nearly fell out of his seat to yell after him. “I never told you my last name!” 

 

  The jingle of the door caused by Steve leaving only put Tony on edge once again.

 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

 

  Tony loved New Years. Everyone was far too busy to be concerned with his games. So much celebration. Of course Tony felt like he was in his element. All around him was alcohol and someone looking for random holiday sex. 

 

  A twinge of sickness overcame him as he thought about how that was what he was comfortable with. With a shake of his head Tony continued walking towards his home away from home. Sure he had many houses on the Earth but this small apartment in New York was by far his favorite. This was where he blended in the most. He almost felt like a normal human. 

 

  By the time he made it to the apartment complex a light snow had started to fall. That was one thing he'd always hate. Nothing would change that about him. It was just in his nature to hate the cold. Whether it be snow, water, or even ice cream. What he was deep inside, told him to hate the cold because he was the opposite of the very thing. 

 

  Already growing warmer as he made it to his room Tony’s mind drifted to the man he hadn't seen for about a month now. Steve. He had never said his last name so Tony couldn't track him. Well he could but that would require help from his “coworker” and to be honest she wasn't someone to bother over a guy. Tony’s thoughts were interrupted as soon as he entered his apartment. 

 

  “Sure is hot in here.”

 

  “Don't offer to take your shirt off.” even though he didn't show it, Tony actually felt uncomfortable with his intruder. There on the couch sat, of course, a rather relaxed Steve in shorts and a t-shirt of all things. Tony felt awkward standing there in two jackets and a winter hat. If only he wasn't created to be so sensitive to the cold. Of course Steve noticed it.

 

  “Nice hat. You cold?” 

 

  “You know for someone who looks like a perfect gentleman that all the girl's dads would love, you're really an asshat. In fact, an asshat who is partaking in a little breaking and entering.” Tony strode into the half of the room that was his kitchen, removing his hat and tossing it on a counter. 

  “And for someone who looks so carefree, you seem to be full of haywire emotions caused by the very sight of me.” Steve let his head fall back on the couch as he closed his eyes and smiled at his words. 

 

  “You did break into my house.” 

 

  “You did follow me into a diner and interrogate me.” Steve shot back, leaving his eyes shut, as if he could fall asleep any second.

 

  Tony remained silent except for a loud scoff that announced his movement into a different room that Steve assumed was the man's bedroom. After a few moments of silence, Tony reappeared in the doorway with black sweatpants that were too long on his legs and a red sweater that was tight enough to show his muscles in a rather appealing way. 

 

  “Why are you here?” 

 

  Steve sat up, his face becoming serious. Not his playful serious that Tony has seen all the pastimes they've met. This was different.

  “Look, I'm sorry for creeping you out-”

 

  “I'm not creeped out. It takes a lot more to creep me out.” Tony interrupted.

 

  “Do you want me to explain myself or not? Because I can go right back to “not” creeping you out.” Steve lifted his hands to make quotation marks in the air. 

 

  Tony hummed his approval with an over exaggerated nod. “Yep. Continue.”

 

  “Well it's just I've never met anyone like you. Someone differently like me. Only you aren't like me. Our similarity is that we're different from everyone else. Yet like I said before we're the exact opposite of each other and that intrigues me.”

 

  Tony remained silent once Steve stopped talking, hand scratching at his facial hair as he nodded before finally speaking. 

 

  “So you've been keeping tabs on me because you think I'm interesting. Isn't that a bit stalkerish?”

 

  Steve sighed. “For other people maybe. But, don't act like you don't get away with stuff mortals view as a negative.” 

 

  “Mortals? Interesting word choice there. Rhodes was right. You are different.” Tony mumbled the last part to himself. 

 

  “Oh your mortal friend who can see us for what we really are? He seems smart. You should have listened when he said to keep away.”

 

  Tony froze. Eyes flared red with rage. He made sure to flash his teeth that now resembled a wild animal. Usually he'd try to prevent himself from showing his demonic look to anyone, but when it came to keeping his only true friend safe, he'd go full hellhound and back if necessary and since he didn't know what Steve wanted with Rhodey and Tony himself, it seemed reasonable to let his monster out. At least that was what he told himself as his voice grew deep and sounded merged with several other voices as he spoke, face inches from Steve's.

 

  “Leave. Him. Alone.”

 

  Instead of contracting with fear, Steve sat up straighter, pushing himself forward towards Tony with a look of wonder on his face. 

 

  “Strange. It so angelic yet darker. Almost… wounded. Beautifully broken.” 

 

  Tony's face fell. Eyes went wide as his shoulders dropped. Slowly he took two steps back, confused by what Steve had said. Yet his eyes remained red and his teeth still looked like they could tear someone's throat out. 

 

  “I.. you. Look… you should go. We don't know each other and this is just weird.” Tony mumbled, his voice still a deep growl with several voices combined. 

 

  “Tony, I want to know you. You're the only person who can understand me. Understand what I am.”

 

  With a roll of his neck, Tony's face shifted back to its human look as he relaxed. “What are you then?”

 

  “No. First I need to hear you say what you are.” 

 

  That made Tony's eyes flash red for a split second. He didn't understand why Steve was doing this but for some reason he couldn't stop himself from speaking.

 

  “Alright, I'm the son of Satan. I'm not the devil but I am a demon in a way. I'm a monster from the deepest trench in Hell.” rage shot through the air as Tony spoke about himself. 

 

  “And I'm the exact opposite.”

 

  There it was. It finally sunk in.  After all the times those words had been said, it fully registered into Tomy’s mind. Steve was Tony’s opposite. Tony was bad, so that meant Steve was good. Tony was from Hell, so that meant Steve…

 

  “You're kidding me. You're from there?” Tony pointed up at the same time his eyebrow raised up.

 

   Steve smiled and nodded, causing Tony to scoff.

 

  “How cliché. I'm the devil, you're an angel. Yatta yatta. I bet when you said have a heavenly day you were fucking foreshadowing you dork.” Tony rolled his eyes as he turned away towards the kitchen again. 

 

  “Don't you get it? I've never met someone of.. your kind.” Steve stood up, serious once again.

 

  “My kind? Let me guess you use to hear stories about how awful us demons are and you've waited your whole perfect eternal life to get your chance to send me back to Hell with my literal tail between my legs. Sound about right?” Tony's face was slowly molding into the demonic look once again as he spat his words at Steve.

 

  “You really don't see why this is incredible? I've been around for years and I've never met anyone like you. Doesn't that seem odd? You've never met someone of my kind right? Why do you think that is?” 

 

  Tony, regrettably, hummed to show his interest in the topic. “What are you hoping to gain out of this situation?”

 

  Steve shrugged, earning an eye roll from Tony. “Knowledge? Friendship? I'm not to sure. All I know is I like messing with you. You're different.”

 

  “You've said that before.”

 

  “I know. But I'll keep saying it until you realize it's okay to be that way.”  Steve smiled at Tony one last time before turning towards the door.

 

  “Steve, if you're from beyond the Pearly Gates, why are you here instead?”

 

  Steve froze, back still to Tony. He let out a shaky breath before speaking. “That's a story for another day. That is if you'll meet with me again.” Steve couldn't hide the smirk that grew in his face as he spoke the last part. 

 

  Tony’s mind told him to never see Steve again. To listen to Rhodey. To drop it and ignore this gravitational pull that kept bringing him back to this “angel” in disguise.

 

  “Okay.” 

 

  As Steve turned and grabbed the door handle he let out a chuckle and spoke with a low voice. “Tell me the story about how the Sun loved the Moon so much he died every night to let him breathe.” 

 

  “You trying to say you're the Sun and I'm the Moon? Cause you don't exactly seem like the Sun type.” Tony raised an eyebrow at Steve, who chuckled once again.

 

  “I know I don't. But  _ you _ do.” slowly Steve walked out into the hall and closed the door behind him, leaving Tony confused like everytime before.


End file.
